Luka Luka ☆ Night Fever
Letra en Kanji ダメダメよ☆ 右から左へと言葉が流れる 退屈そうな顔　画面見つめる君 次元の壁越えていつでも逢いに行く 心の準備をちゃんとしておいてね 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから私に任せて 怖がらないで二人で踊りましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ 重くて見れない日　兄貴に釣られた日 心で呼んでみて　すぐに飛んで行くわ 授業では教わらないことを 君に教えてあげるわ 夜の扉を二人で開きましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー あふれる想いは for you 限りあるこの時を胸に刻んで ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 朝日が昇ればサヨナラ 寂しそうなそんな目されてもダメだから☆ 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから全てを晒して 生まれた意味を二人で見つけましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 高まる鼓動を感じて さあ覚悟できたらこの手をとって ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 輝く君が好きなの 全力で飛び出そう 用意はいいかしら？ ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ ダメダメよ☆ Letra en Romaji dame dame yo migi kara hidari e to kotoba ga nagareru taikutsusou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi jigen no kabe koete itsu de mo ai ni yuku kokoro no junbi o chanto shite oite ne kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru dakara watashi ni makasete kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou Luka Luka Night Fever hajikeru rizumu ni awasete iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete Luka Luka Night Fever watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo omokute mirenai hi aniki ni tsurareta hi kokoro de yonde mite sugu ni tonde yuku wa jugyou de wa osowanai koto o kimi ni oshiete ageru wa yoru no tobira o futari de hirakimashou Luka Luka Night Fever afureru omoi wa for you kagiri aru kono toki o mune ni kizande Luka Luka Night Fever asahi ga noboreba sayonara sabishisou na sonna me sarete mo dame da kara kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru dakara subete o sarashite umareta imi o futari de mitsukemashou Luka Luka Night Fever takamaru kodou o kanjite saa kakugo dekitara kono te o totte Luka Luka Night Fever kagayaku kimi ga suki na no zenryoku de tobidasou youi wa ii kashira? Luka Luka Night Fever hajikeru rizumu ni awasete iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete Luka Luka Night Fever watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo dame dame yo Letra en Español . ¡Chico malo no! Me conecto y no estás tú se ha nublado el cielo azul y me digo: "Que aburrido, ¡pero calma noche que allá voy!" Luego vuelo desde el abismo y me acerco a ti con ritmo yo te invito a un mundo divino sólo dime: "Baby, vámonos" Nadie como yo, te conocerá no dudes más, soy real sé que te voy a convencer No tengas miedo a los demás, ¡porque conmigo bailarás! Luka Luka fiebre oscura siente el ritmo esta noche de locuras no hay más que una, bajo la luna nunca pares de bailar... Luka Luka fiebre oscura si algo ocurre, me tendrás sin duda alguna tú sólo miras desde un rincón y me hechizas, ¡chico malo no! Si la fiesta se vuelve tensa y el ambiente no te divierte sólo llámame y quiéreme ¡que en un santiamén te salvaré! Esta noche, hoy, yo te enseñaré aquello que, en el salón nunca aprenderás en clase La noche está ideal, vamos a bailar ¡Suerte tú tendrás! Luka Luka fiebre oscura voy amarte, sonriendo con dulzura la vida es corta, hay que aprovechar no lo pienso ya dudar... Luka Luka fiebre oscura no hay amantes cuando la noche termina me extrañarás al amanecer chico ciego, ¡me querrás tú ver! Nadie como yo, te conocerá no dudes más, soy real ven y enséñame que sientes Permítete encontrar la felicidad ¡Esta noche ya! Luka Luka fiebre oscura solo escucha mis latidos con locura ¿te has preparado para empezar? cuenta regresiva habrá... Luka Luka fiebre oscura incansables bailaremos un "Te Amo" es el momento no esperes más tu ternura, ¡pronto estallará! Luka Luka fiebre oscura siente el ritmo esta noche de locuras no hay más que una bajo la luna nunca pares de bailar... Luka Luka fiebre oscura si algo ocurre me tendrás sin duda alguna tú sólo miras desde un rincón y me hechizas, ¡chico malo no! ¡Chico malo no! Categoría:Samfree Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Saga ☆ Night